Breathe In, Breathe Out
by HauntedSecrets
Summary: [Three before the events in 2015]. It wasn't right. There had to be someone better, someone more qualified. That didn't stop Simon Masrani from seeking her out. Then she met the girls and their trainer. Suddenly she not only was finding her true potential, but maybe herself in the process. Evolve into Owen/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Universal owns most of this stuff. But the OC's and most of the storyline are mine.

 **Authors Note:** Let me know what you think. I have this whole story handwritten out. Finally getting it typed. So. Enjoy?

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ella looked at the time on her watch and let out a frustrated groan. She had what seemed like endless piles of paperwork to finish and not enough hours in the day to complete them. This meeting was not a priority but Sarah insisted it was for the good of the program. It wasn't as if they needed funding, she had plenty of backers and supporters that made the lab to stay up and running. It was the stupid politics. Her new research on behavioral studies on predators was getting a lot of air time and people were interested. Most was smoke and waters but as her assistant Jason would say, no press is bad press. So that's why she found herself in a small conference room at the W hotel in Downtown Chicago.

The room felt small compared to its actual size. Brought back memories as an undergrad, aside from the high ponytails and color coated posted notes she spent many moments in places like this presenting her ideas and research to graduate programs hoping to take her on. That's where Sarah Harding came in. Sarah was a survivor of the incidents on Isla Sorna and San Diego. Sarah had reached out to Ella and thought she had some good potential. 5 years later after countless field expeditions, Ella was making a name for herself and Sarah was proud.

The door clicked and she looked up from her phone and her contact walked into the room and she was at a loss for words. Here in front of her Simon Masrani, 8th richest man in the world, head of a mega corporation, and currently owner of the now famous Jurassic World.

She stood up and he reached her in just under three steps with his hand outstretched. "Dr. Bennet it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He took her hand, "I've admired your work for quite some time. " She opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. He only smiled, "I can see I have you at a loss."

"Mr. Masrani-" She began pulling her hand away and taking a seat.

"Simon, please." He chuckled and sat as well, "I would like us to be on a somewhat personal relationship for this meeting."

She sighed, "Simon. I've already talked to your company, I told your secretary-"

He held up a hand, "You told my secretary, my assistant, my entire legal team, Dr. Bennet you have told everyone in my company no. This is not new information."

"Then I am a bit confused as to why you are here. I told you I am not interested in working at your park."

Simon chuckled, "You may have told that to everyone who works for me but you haven't told me that personally, and I would like to understand why." He watched as she shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"You may own the largest and most advanced research base on the planet, I just have no interest in working with Dinosaurs." She leaned back in her chair, "I'm perfectly happy with helping animals beat their current extinction and learning more about them."

He tapped his fingers on the table, "So you are telling me this decision had no influence by studying with Dr. Harding and Dr. Malcolm."

Taken aback she sat straight up and pointed a finger to him, "My professional relationship with my mentors have nothing to do with my decision about your projects Mr. Masrani, and I take offense if you think so little of me,"

He admired the fire in her eyes, "Just the opposite in fact." He countered "Dr. Bennet, - Ella. If I may. My park is the best. There is no place on this planet like it. That being said, I have hundreds of scientist and field researchers on that island that I would gladly send packing if it meant I got you."

Her eyes went wide and she could see the glimmer of amusement behind his. She cleared her throat, "What..I..Why? Why!" She stuttered, "Why do you want me." She just couldn't figure it out. There were thousands of people with more hours cataloged than her, more experience, more knowledge. He was so persistent and it was starting to really put her off.

"Because you are the best." He spoke with a hint of admiration, she felt her throat go dry again, "Your research shows it, your work shows it, and you have a gift with animals I have never seen. Your mentor? Dr. Harding. She speaks so highly of you. Especially after you're most recent field assignment. The rogue you tracked? That was beyond anything your field had ever done and it makes you who you are. Which I think would fit very well with this company."

She suddenly felt very small, "I didn't think you would personally look me up. I thought I was just a another name to add on."

He raised his chin up and looked her over, "You are more than just your name Ella Bennet. You have to earn respect, and you have mine."

They went into a paced silence for a few minutes before Mr. Masrani stood up from his chair and grabbed his suit jacket and began to button it over his shirt.

"Ms. Bennett, if you could be in my shoes for just one second and see what I see in front of me. You can see why I went to such great lengths to pursue you."

She tossed him a small smile, "Flattery doesn't really work with me."

"No," He quipped, "I suppose it does not." He fished into his suit pocked and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He walked over and placed it in front of the young scientist. "My hotel. I leave at 8am tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you."

She looked up at him confused, "Mr. Masrani?"

"Give me one week." He pleaded. "You'll gain unrestricted access to the island, come take a look for yourself. If you decide it's not what you want, then you will never hear from me again."

With that he left her to her own thoughts in the conference room, more confused than when she had entered.

 _._

 _.._

"So he said that? Unrestricted? All access?" Sarah called from the kitchen. Ella sat at her dining room table with a glass of wine looking over the parks website on her laptop.

"Yep." She took a sip, "Funny though." She questioned, "I could've sworn that you told me I was meeting with a financial backer of our lab. Not Simon Masrani."

Silence was deafening in the kitchen before an answer called out, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Ella narrowed her eyes and looked towards the doorway, "So you are telling me that you had no idea about whom I was meeting today. Not one whatsoever. I really find that hard to believe. Especially," She took another sip and spoke into her glass, "after he spoke of how highly you speak of me."

She heard a sigh and the turning of a switch. Then slowly Sarah walked into the dining room and wiped her hands on a towel before tossing it over her shoulder.

"I may or may not have called him."

Ella slammed the laptop shut and pointed to her friend. "I knew it! I knew you did. God Sarah." Her friend only laughed and raised up her hands in defeat.

"Hey, I am doing you a solid. I can't keep you from something just because of my own personal beliefs. What I went though, what Ian went through? Ella. You need to make your own decision and looking at pictures and reading books won't give you that. You need to experience it for yourself."

Ella slumped back in her chair and pouted like a child, "I hate it when you say stuff like that. I like hating stuff because you hate stuff."

Sarah smiled, "Ian used to tell me the same thing. Besides, think of it as a vacation, not a potential job offer. You still can say no, you haven't signed any paperwork yet. "

She bit her lip and shook her head, "Sarah. Do you really think I should do this? I mean. This is beyond my experience in the field, these are animals I have only studied."

Sarah walked over and sat next to her friend and took her hands, "Remember your first field assignment in Africa. You ventured out all alone and found yourself stuck between a hyena and his kill."

Ella nodded, "I was terrified. I thought I was going to die,"

"But you didn't. Your body knew exactly what to do though. You ended up bonding with that entire herd and countless others. You have a gift Ella, and I'll be damned if I let my own personal experience dieter you from reaching your full potential. I worked to hard to guide you where you are now."

"Does Ian know?" She whispered. Sarah laughed and nodded her head.

"He does, and he was not pleased when I made the phone call. You know how that man is. Granted he has reasoning. " She squeezed her friends hand, "This is a good thing Ella. But we can't make that decision. Only you can, and why not spend a week in paradise for a while trying to find that out?"

Ella reached forward and hugged her friend. Sarah pulled her close and squeezed her tight.

"Thank you Sarah. For everything."

Sarah gave her a pat on the back and pulled away. "No thanks are needed, now you need to go back to your apartment. You have a plane to catch tomorrow."

 _._

 _.._

Mr. Masrani looked at his watch while he waited next to his town car at the valet of the hotel. She was five minutes passed her deadline. Late as it were. His driver walked over to him. "Sir we need to leave now if you are to make your flight."

Simon shook is head refusing to leave, "That's the beauty of owning my own jet Matthew, I can be as late as I want, and we aren't going anywhere. She'll be here. "

His driver nodded and stepped away to wait next to him. A taxi pulled up to the hotel and Simon smiled, nodding to his driver. Ella walked out of the cab and began heading in their direction. She stopped in front of them both.

"You make an impossible offer Mr. Masrani. 8am deadline, downtown Chicago. Did you want me to be late?"

He smirked, "I only assumed a woman of your character would know the meaning of time management."

"We tend to kind of go with flow in my field. So. Shall we go?"

He nodded and motioned for Matthew to take her bags before escorting her into the back of the car. She didn't quite know what she was getting herself into, but she was excited to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad.

Authors Note: Holy cow guys! 17 alerts and 3 favorites. This is very welcoming and I am extremely grateful if you are enjoying the stories. This chapter is 2x the size of my previous ones. A little treat for everyone who took the chance! Well. Enjoy the next piece! Let me know how it goes.

* * *

Chapter 2

Upon their arrival to the island Masrani excused himself to meet with some investors. She headed straight to her suite at the resort and dropped off her things. Zara Young, Head Assistant to the Operations Manager met her in the lobby and escorted her to the offices. She was a woman of few words, and by few none. After their hello, it was silent city from then on out.

During their walk through the resort and to the monorail Ella couldn't help but feel impressed. This place was huge! Also very busy. Heading to a private car off the train, Zara drove them on the back roads to the main offices of the park. Upon arrival, Ella felt herself having to keep up with the Head Assistant through the communications center and into the main building as they walked. Zara lead them through some secured doors and went to her desk. Still no words, just a point down the hallways where she could find her stop.

Upon arriving to the door she stopped before knocking. Hearing some very heated words on the other side. Lowering her hand she held in a yelp as the door swung open.

A man walking towards her that was throwing out the words "-inconsistent my ass" He stopped before colliding to the new wall of Ella in the doorway. He let out an aggravated breath and cleared his throat. She blinked and shook her head before apologizing and moving out of the way.

She stalked passed her mumbling, "fucking grad students" under his breath as he walked passed.

Ella frowned at his comment and looked at her outfit. Did she really look like a grad student? Shrugging it off she walked inside and saw the woman of the hour staring out her very large window of the park in her office.

Claire Dearing.

Cold, Collected, Proper, those were some of the words fellow researchers and associates used when describing the young woman. She was great at her job, no question about that. Her social skills on the other hand could use some work it seemed.

"You'll have to excuse Mr. Grady," She spoke to the room. "He seems to forget his manners with people after spending long hours with the animals."

The tension in the room was thick and Ella was finding herself a bit uncomfortable with this meeting. As if Claire already didn't like her. "It's a trait hard to shake sometimes. I know the feeling."

"Yes, You would seem to." Claire turned around, "Dr. Ella Bennet. 25. Graduate with a degree in animal behavior at Indiana University. With a PhD from Northwestern in Neuroscience for behavior."

This was getting interesting. Ella crossed her arms in front of her defensively. "Seeing as you did your research you forgot to mention my swimming scholarship."

Claire only shrugged, not breaking her stance. "Pity about those sports injuries. But it is rather impressive, you were a busy bee. So young."

"I think I did ok." Ella was now aggravated, "Ms. Dearing. Why do I get the feeling you don't want me here."

Claire raised a perfect brow in acknowledgement.

"I respect what you do Ms. Bennet, your skills set would be a great assets to this company. That being said. You have made it very clear this job is not right for you. So pardon me if I just don't see you as a commitment I am concerned about."

Ella whistled and placed her hands on her hips while pacing around the room.

"I'm here aren't I? That should give you a bit more faith that I am seriously considering this job."

Claire actually rolled her eyes in her presence. The woman sat down at her desk and shook her head as she opened her computer and began to type.

"You aren't the first researcher to win a free trip to the island Ms. Bennet." Claire made very clear, "You certainly won't be the last. So pardon me if I don't waste my breath hoping for you change your mind. " She pushed forward a small package that had been resting on the table. "In here you will find your pass and visitors badge. You have unrestricted access to all areas of the park and breeding zones. However the back jungle is off limits."

Ella looked confused this is not what she and Masrani had agreed on, "I think you are mistaken. I was told-"

Claire didn't even stop to blink, "You don't work here yet Ms. Bennet. There are areas of this park you are not allowed. Regardless of what Mr. Masrani told you. I am still the Operations Director here and safety is my key concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to finish and a meeting to attend to. I'm sure you can find your way back to the hotel."

With the clear end to the conversation, Ella reached forward and grabbed her things. Without another spoken word she walked out of the office and made her way through the building without speaking to another person that worked there.

.

..

After a long shower and fresh change of clothes, she was eager to explore the park. She headed to the Gentle Giants petting zoo and couldn't hold back a smile. Who would. It was her first time seeing dinosaurs, in the flesh, real, animals she could touch. She stood at the fence and just rested her hand under her chin and listened to the cheers and squeals of the kids.

She was so caught up in watching she didn't even notice another woman walk up to stand beside her, "It's pretty amazing right?"

Ella turned to see a young woman about her age at the fence. "Excuse me?"

"I know a first timer when I see them. And this is definitely the first time you are seeing a dinosaur. Starting off small. Enjoying it. Wish I had done the same." When she spoke, Ella had a very familiar feel about this woman, "Ella Bennet right? You might not remember me but we took the same undergrad for our bio classes at Indiana. I'm-"

Ella's memory kicked in instantly, "Grace Thompson! Oh my goodness! Hi!" She embraced the woman in front of her and looked her up and down.

"Glad to see you remember me," Grace chuckled. Ella held up Graces hair.

"I can't believe you didn't keep the blue."

Grace shrugged, "Once I made a commitment to my program I had to get serious. And Masrani Global has a pretty serious dress policy. "

Ella laughed, "I bet they do. God. It's great to see you. I can't believe you work here." She looked away and focused on the animals.

"It wasn't that tough of a call to make. I was fresh out of grad school when they picked me up. Haven't regretted it since." Grace nodded and took a swig of water and seemed to ponder a question. She lightly tapped Ella on the shoulder. "Hey. Want to join me and get some personal time with these guys? I have a 2 clock appointment with one of the kids. She needs her shots and basic work up and it's perfectly safe."

Ella said yes before she could even think about it. Grace smiled and looped her arm through the young doctors.

"I think you are going to have a wonderful week. Then you'll never want to leave."

.

..

She didn't mean to cry when she entered the enclosure where the baby triceratops was being held. Grace gave her a soft smile and allowed her friend to kneel to the ground and touch the youngling. Ella just found herself overcome with emotions. Grace allowed her to assist with the procedure and she comforted the young baby as she received her shots.

"She's nervous," Ella whispered, tracing her hand slowly over the snout. Grace nodded and listened through her stethoscope

"It's been a rough journey for her. She's smaller than her sisters. Had some trouble after hatching. She wasn't as strong as the others."

"That's ok," Ella whispered, "You are perfect." She kissed her on the snout and wiped her face. Knowing she must look like a complete mess.

Grace took off her stethoscope and wrapped it around her neck and stepped away. She grabbed another tablet and ran a scanner over her belly.

"She's calming down, that's good. Everything sounds normal and the scan is clear. We can put her back in the pen now to rest." She turned to the handlers, "I want fresh food and water for when she wakes up. She's going to be out of it for a little while."

Ella was sad when they took the girl away but she felt invigorated by the experience.

"Is it always like that?" She asked Grace who was packing up her things. The young doctor nodded.

"You have to remind yourself every once in a while where you are, and that this job is different. These animals. You find yourself caring for them a more than a charge. If anything were to happen like in the past, so many put down. It would be devastating."

Ella nodded and walked over to the viewing room into the healing enclosure. The young baby was sleeping now, looking very restful. Her heart surged. How was she going to make it through this week? It was going to he emotionally exhausting.

.

..

She first heard about the Raptor Program on her 3rd day roaming the island. Drew and Lewis, the Rex trainers had made an off hand comment stating they would gladly work with another Rex offspring than handle any Raptors.

"But you guys don't have Raptors on the island." Ella mentioned while looking over the Rex chart. She felt the stares and looked up to see Lewis with his mouth open just staring at her. "What?" She asked pushing her hair behind her ear. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Drew cleared his throat, "They didn't tell you? You got full access to the park and they didn't tell you."

"Typical Claire," Scoffed Lewis, "Never thinking about anyone but herself. Honey. We have Raptors on this island."

Drew nodded, "4 of them to be exact. Only a couple months old but they are here. Held up in their own Paddock just out of the park."

"Jesus," She whispered under her breath, "Are they being breed for an attraction? Are they mature? Is their pen secure?"

"Calm down Ella," Lewis chuckled, "It's a strict training and study program. Not for public knowledge. Owen Grady, he is the lead behavioral analyst on that. I'm surprised you weren't introduced to him. I would assume they would want their lead scientist to know of each other."

She set the clipboard down and took a breath, "It's fine. I'll speak to someone about it later. That pauses for concerns. Having Raptors on this Island."

"And the Rex isn't?" Lewis laughed, Ella smiled.

"She's an old girl. Been through a lot. Speaking of, when do I get to go inside the paddock?"

The men looked at each other and laughed, for quite some time actually. Ella rolled her eyes and ignored them.

Lewis took a breath and shook his head," No one GOES into the paddock. At least when she isn't sedated."

Drew agreed, "Not unless you want her to eat you. We don't even go in and she's got a scent bond with us."

Ella walked up to the glass and could see the dark shadow in the trees watching. She was surveying the area and knew something was different. Ella could feel the eyes.

"Is the Raptor grounds off the main road?" She asked the men as they cleaned up their gear and set it away.

"Just off about 10 miles out. It's restricted though. You probably don't have access."

She waved their comments off, "You let me worry about that. Now. She's hungry. Let's not keep her waiting."

.

..

"Ella, I could lose my job." Grace said with hushed tones as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Her new friend Ella lamented. "Look. You have the reasoning to be out there. You have the clearance. As long as I am with you it's ok. I read the guidelines. They can't fire you."

"They don't fall in sector Ella. That's Harvey Lee and I don't think he is going to like me going out there anytime soon." She picked up her beer and Ella gave her a cold hard stare. Grace rolled her eyes, "I kind of turned him down for a date."

Ella groaned and put her head on the table, "Come on. Do this for me! You keep telling me that you want me to stay yet when I ask for help to keep my interest going. You just give up. You wound me Grace."

"Now who's being dramatic? Fine. I'll talk to Harvey. I know Friday he does his blood pickup and usually takes an intern along. I'll rearrange my morning and see if I can do it instead."

Ella squealed and hugged her friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. Grace drank more of her beer.

"Don't thank me just yet. He can still say no!"

Ella said not one more word.

.

..

As she got ready for bed that night she heard her phone beep from across the room. Walking over she saw a message from Grace and pressed view. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she threw her fist in the air with glee. The text read as follows.

 _Friday at 7am. Were in. You owe me._

"Ok, Ms. Dearing." Ella said as she tossed her phone on the table, "Let's see why you were so opposed to me finding out your little secret."

Friday couldn't come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad.

Authors Note: Sorry about the long delay guys! Here's a chapter! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Don't look so nervous." Grace spoke softly the next day as they drove out to the restricted zone. "Remember, you are the one who wanted this."

Ella rubbed her hands together, her nerves giving her sweaty palms. She wiped them on her jeans and looked to Grace, giving her a reassuring smile, "I'm just excited. Also completely terrified. After what Ian and Sarah told me, Grants book-"

"Yeah but those were bred to be wild, these guys, from what I hear are turning into to quite the ladies. Owen has accomplished a lot in the last year."

"Year? I thought they were a couple months old."

Grace smiled as they turned the corner, "Thats a secret Shh. Now. Here we are. Look."

Ella looked out the window and held back a gasp; this was definitely not part of the normal research labs. This was different. Seemed colder and harder. Felt almost military. Grace pulled over and found a spot near the bunker to park.

When she got out of the car Ella found herself in awe with the paddock in front of her. It was state of the art, and extremely preserved and protected. The security was on point and there were a good handful of workers in the area. A young man spotted Grace and smiled, waving as he walked over.

"Dr. Thompson! Harvey said you were going to assist him today." He embraced her friend and she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Well you know me Barry, can't stay away forever. Even I get a little curious."

He laughed, "The girls manage to do that," he then turned and looked at Ella, "Whose this? Intern?"

Ella stepped forward with her hand and a big smile.

"Dr. Ella Bennet." She said proudly, "Potential lead Behavioral Analyst for the park. Current stowaway." Barry gave her a quick shake; "Ms. Dearing made it very clear she didn't want me to find you guys."

The trainer laughed and clapped his hands together, "Well any day we make Claire sweat is a good day in my book. Have a good look around. Grace if you come with me I can show you where to set up."

She watched them leave to the bunker and found herself drawn to the paddock. A loud bark echoed into the sky and she couldn't watch anymore. She had to see them.

.

..

Owen needed a good day. The week had been pure hell and something needed to change or everyone was going to suffer. He stood at his desk inside the small building and drank his first cup of coffee to start the day. It tasted delicious and he felt his mind sorting itself out. He looked at his desk and the report he had to send. The girls were acting like brats. Blue had them surveying the perimeter and Echo had tried to get out twice. He got it. He knew this was in their instinct, Owen figured he just had to be firmer with them.

A car pulled up to the compound and he found himself on edge again. He walked over to the window and opened up the blinds to peer outside. Grace Thompson came out of the car and he watched as Barry welcomed her with open arms, she almost wasn't alone.

The girl looked young, probably one of Graces Interns. He cursed under his breath. He wouldn't have agreed to Harvey brining Grace if he had known she was bringing some kid along. To make matters worse Barry and Grace walked away leaving the girl alone and unattended.

Course she would head straight to the pen. Why wouldn't she just stay put or go with her boss? Christ. He ran a frustrated hand over his face. After his shit week why would today be any different.

He downed the rest of his coffee and grabbed a radio. Opening the door he looked and saw her body retreating up the staircase.

He looked at his watch and cursed, he had to clean up the pen before training. Owen was gone in a flash.

.

..

It was terrifying and exhilarating to watch Owen Grady work with the Raptors. God, he had been with them a whole year. He was really doing such an incredible job. They seemed happy and comfortable in their home. As their trainer mucked up the rotten foliage around them it was as if they were house pets excited for their owner to be home. Though not to be confused, these were not trained animals. They were something else all together.

They would occasionally bump into him while he raked. She could read his body expression. Not exactly thrilled but not stopping them anytime soon. One of the raptors hopped around him and bumped their sibling. Causing a backlash, somewhat of a warning. Owen stopped and snapped his fingers.

"Charlie, Echo, knock that shit out. I'm working." Echo chirped and Charlie just stood there. "Good. Now go somewhere else. Give me some space." The girls both ran away into the pen, snapping at each other as they passed. One of the Raptors, she looked different from the rest. A cool blue streak down her side. It approached Owen slowly and bumped into him. He smiled and patted her side as she passed. She had to blink, it was incredible to see anyone bond with these animals let alone touch one.

Owen turned and looked up at the railing. Behind his glasses he could see the girl watching. He picked up his things and said his goodbyes, then began walking towards the gate, he could hear the woman above walking down the steps outside.

He was leaving he pen as she approached.

"I'll be leaving soon, just wanted a peek." She called out as she made her way over. He locked the gate behind him as he exited.

"The one with the stripe. Did you choose her a your beta or was that just a natural occurrence."

He scratched the back of his head and looked around the area before turning back to her. "You know this is a restricted area. Interns and Students don't belong on this side of the jungle."

"Good thing I'm not either one of those." She put her hand out for him to take, "I should've introduced myself. Dr. Ella Bennett. I'm-"

Owen took her hand, "Yeah I know who you are. Regardless. You shouldn't be sneaking around. This isn't part of the park and it's dangerous."

Ella shoved her hands into her pockets, "I appreciate the warning and frankly I can handle myself."

Owen just laughed, "Not here you can't." He picked up the buckets and began walking away from her, she jogged to catch up. "You see, Doctor," He started, "My pack are not like other raptors. They are smarter, faster, the perfect breed." He stopped at dumpster. Opened the lid, "I don't control them," He assured her as he emptied the buckets, "they don't control me. We have a relationship with each other, a bond you can't break." He closed the lid and turned towards Ella. "With Blue, it was there from the start. We learn from each other. It's something you can't teach."

"Well," She looked back at the paddock with interested eyes, "Maybe I can learn a thing or two."

Owen wiped his hands down and tucked the cloth in his back pocket, "So you'll be taking the job then?"

Ella laughed and nodded, "We will have to see, Masrani can be very persuading."

.

..

Grace and Ella met for drinks again that night.

"You can't tell me that Owen Grady isn't grade A fine meat."

Ella laughed and grabbed some tortilla chips to munch on, "He's alright. In the dashingly good looks category." Tossed a bunch into her mouth, "I mean if you are into that kind of thing."

Grace traced the rim of her glass and looked at Ella, "You know he was in the Navy."

The young doctor groaned and rolled her eyes, "Shut up. I'm not here to talk about that. We came here to make a pros and cons list. I meet with Masrani and Dearing tomorrow."

Grace put her hands on the table, opening one in front of Ella, "Pro, Owen Grady works here." She closed the other, "Con, if you didn't work here then you wouldn't see Owen Grady."

Ella tossed the chips at her friend and laughed, "You are worthless Grace. I swear. Though you make a compelling argument." She rested against her hand and stared off looking at the crowds walking by, "But really, could I do this? Could I really take all this on. I mean there is so much, I could get lost in this place."

Grace saw the look of skepticism on her friend, "That's just something you are going to have to figure out on your own. You are a smart woman Ella Bennet. Whatever you end up deciding will be the right choice. You'll know when you make it."

She smiled and felt grateful to have someone out here. Tomorrow she had to make the biggest decision of her life. She only hoped she wasn't letting anyone down.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad.

Authors Note: Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. Makes me happy! Also. If you guys aren't reading **'Or Die Trying'** by _Miss Expendable_ (which btw. seriously. ending the chapter with that. so much shipper rage) and **Threshold Shift** (sequel to **Tainted** ) by _Macx_. (which sent me into anxiety on the bus after the last chapter today.)

Then I would suggest you look them up after reading this chapter! You won't be disappointed!

Ok. Back to the show. Let me know what you all think!

* * *

Chapter 4

She felt extremely intimidated by those sitting across from her in the quiet conference room. Claire Dearing, Simon Masrani, and about 5 other members of their legal team stretched out the table in front of her.

Ella folded her hands in front of her, "I don't want to take up too much of your time so I will make this quick. I do want to work at your park Mr. Masrani, but I have some stipulations."

"Don't we all," He mused.

"I need my own place of living. Off the park," Simon pointed to one of his team members who began to write it down, "access to all vehicles, based on the needs of whichever kind of animal my job sends me to, full training with your ACU team for catch and release, and also-" She paused and took a breath before speaking, "I want to be a liaison to the raptor program."

"Excuse me?" Claire spat out, "How do you even know about-". Masrani just raised his hand to silence her.

"Is that all Dr. Bennet?" He asked.

Ella cleared her throat, "Yes. Those are my terms to accept."

Simon Masrani snapped his fingers and the man next to him opened his briefcase to reveal a pretty large envelope. Masrani took it and slid it across the table to Ella.

"Inside this folder contains the paperwork for your position." She unlatched it and pulled out a packet. "The packet contains information on your job position, duties and other various requirements. It also contains information should you be subject to termination or quit the company."

She smirked, "And what would that entail what exactly, banishment" She joked.

"Not exactly." He mused, "The agreement clearly states should you leave the company under breach of contract or be terminated. You have a non-compete clause for the next 10 years. No papers. No labs. No field work."

She flipped through the pages, "Holy shit."

Masrani sat up straight in his seat and smoothed his tie, "We take pride in our work here Dr. Bennet especially it's sensitive subjects one is not to know about. The initial contract in front of you is for 5 years."

Ella nodded and finished the packet quickly. She then picked up the pen beside her on the table. With a shaky breath and hand she signed the papers and shut it. Sliding it back over the table to her new boss and his team. Masrani smiled and stood up, Ella followed suit and went to shake his hand.

"Welcome to the team Dr. Bennet." He said with glee, "We are lucky to have you."

Ella laughed, "Let's see how we feel in a couple of months."

Claire Dearing walked over to Ella and extended her hand, "Delighted to have you Doctor. Looking forward to your work and what we can accomplish."

"I'm sure you are," She pulled away and watched as everyone left the room. She exhaled loudly and leaned forward putting her head between her knees.

Holy shit.

Her entire life was about to change and she didn't know what to expect. But she had to think of this as her time to make a difference. This was an opportunity for growth and she was going to make the most of it.

.

..

 _1 Week Later._

Owen was very confused when he pulled up to work and saw Simon Masrani leaning against one of the company cars waiting for him. This man didn't do social calls. So he must've been here on business. He pulled his bike into the shed and locked it up behind him. Walking over to shake the older mans hand.

"Not everyday the owner of the company makes a visit," Owen commented with a firm grip. Simon only laughed.

"I could use some coffee Owen," Who nodded and showed Simon back to his office.

"I take it you aren't here to talk about the girls," Owen announced as he poured them each a cup. Handing it over to the man now sitting across from him.

"Doctor Ella Bennet." That was all Simon had to say, and received a very telling eye roll from the trainer who sat on the desk corner in front of him.

"She's young." He quipped taking a sip.

"Talented." Simon countered, "Just like you Mr. Grady"

Owen nodded, "Which is why I don't need her."

"On the contrary. I think someone with her skill set would be very beneficial for your program."

Owen groaned and scratched the back of his head, "Look. I'm sure she is brilliant, but I really don't see the need for another person on this project."

"She wouldn't be on the project per say. She would be just a liaison, with observation being her main role. Doctor Bennet was hired on with the animal's best interest in mind. Making sure they are all healthy and happy creatures."

Owen's brow shot up, "And you think my girls aren't" He whistled under his breath, "Mr. Masrani with all due respect I think-"

Masrani stood up, "I think we all have a very clear job here, with making sure all the creatures on this island are at their absolute best Mr. Grady. Your paddock included. Have I made myself unclear in anyway?"

"Pretty crystal to me," He responded under his breath. Owen then stood up and shrugged, "I knew from the moment I got here this argument would have no way of ending in my favor. She can observe, that's fine. Nothing else until I say otherwise."

"Absolutely Mr. Grady, you have my word."

.

..

Ella Bennet arrived at the Raptor Paddock a few days later with her own weeklong assignment. Owen begrudgingly took her paper work and showed her around the enclosure.

"The girls spend most of their time in the paddock itself. We still have separate holding pens we use if we have to be one on one with the girls."

She jotted down some notes, "Such as medication and samples?" She asked. Owen nodded.

"Yep." Was his short reply. They continued walking. "On the side over here is the pen I mentioned earlier. Or the barn as people call it around here. They each have their own space and I have a room to work with them,"

"Ok, what about their feedings," She wondered allowed.

Owen clicked his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest, "They get two meals a day, once in the morning, once at night."

She nodded making another note, "Same portion size for each one?"

"Worried about their figure?" He smirked. Ella looked up from her clipboard and gave him a pointed look.

"Just answer the question Mr. Grady."

"It's Owen and yes. Each of my girls gets the same size portion of food. There are no favorites when it comes to feeding. Now during training, and small snacks," He gave a lighthearted chuckle, "Usually depends on their mood for the day."

She couldn't help but smile, "I guess Even Raptors can be stubborn."

He agreed, "You have no idea."

They rounded the corner and headed back to the office. He invited her inside to discuss protocol and procedures. He sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair. Picking up a pencil and twirling it around in his hands.

"I'm sure ACU briefed you on safety measures before you started your assignment. So I just need to make one thing clear. Under no circumstances are you," He pointed to her, "to be inside the paddock alone. At anytime. Do you understand,"

Ella laughed, "I am aware of that yes.

"Good." He huffed, "Just so we are clear"

She set her notebook down and leaned back in the chair, folding her arms over her chest. "You really do not want me here."

Owen felt his fingers twitch holding the pencil, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"This. Me. Here." She looked around, "You don't want me here."

"I don't think you are needed if that's what you are assuming," He confirmed, "Mr. Masrani seems to think otherwise."

Ella shook her head, "No, it's not my assignment that has you stand offish. It's me. You don't want me here. I don't even need a degree in behavioral studies to know the kind of message your body is sending me."

Owen had to give her credit for that.

She sat up, "I'm not some first year intern that needs to have her hand held to get across the street. I have a special skill set of bonding with animals. To help nurture them, make sure they are at peace and content."

"You can also manipulate, and create false emotions." He pointed out.

Ella looked away and just laughed, "Someone told you I placed the program as one of my cards for hire."

He nodded, "I don't take kindly to those who use others for success. Whatever you think you are getting out of this, I would suggest you put it out of your mind now. It's not going to happen. I won't let you use my animals to help further your career."

Ella's eyes turned a dark shade and she stood up quick, "I resent you accusing me of trying to use this operation as some for of step to anything." She hissed as she gathered up her belongings beside her, "In case you haven't noticed MR. Grady. I am a professional. As far as I am concerned as long as those animals are happy, then I am happy and the job is getting done. Handler be damned." She finally snapped. Her tone loud and unforgiving.

He just stared at her. She walked over to his door. Stopping and turned back again, "And no. You know what? I am damn good at my job. I deserve a bit more credit than what you have put upon me. Though I will say, it's nice to finally meet the real Owen Grady. Can't wait to see what this fucking week has in store for us."

She stormed out of the office, letting the door slam shut on her way out.

.

..

"He is just so frustrating," Ella complained to Sarah later that night on the phone. She laid on her bed in pajamas waiting for room service to deliver a late dinner to her room.

"Look, it's very common for a man of his standard to feel threatened." Her friend explained, "Especially by a woman coming into their work. We got this all the tim out in the field Ella."

She rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, "Yeah but I really don't think me being a woman has anything to do with it. He thinks I'm in this for personal gain. That I want to try and profit from this. That makes this worse."

"Well that's a load of shit." Sarah expelled with a gasp, "You are there to do a job like everybody else. If I was there I would walk right up to him and-"

Ella laughed, "Calm down. Look, I'm glad to have you on my side. It's been a rough few days here and sometimes I think I made a mistake."

"Honey," Sarah spoke softly, "You sound like Kelly at her first overnight camp. You are going to be fine. You of all people can handle this. There are always going to be bumps in the road along the way. We know this too well."

Ella smiled and wished her friend could be there with her right then. Sharing this experience.

"I can always count on you to put some perspective back in my life."

A knock at the door caught her attention. She smiled and rolled off the bed, bouncing to the door. There was a second knock as she approached.

"Coming!" She called, and then spoke into the phone, "Hold on, room service is here. Let me just-" She opened the door and was greeted by non other than Owen Grady on the other side.

She closed the gaping hole in her mouth and spoke quietly into the phone, "Sarah. I'm going to have to call you back."

She hung up the phone and rested it under her chin, "What are you doing here Owen?" She asked a little bit pissed now that the initial shock had worn off, but still confused.

"Can I come inside?" He asked politely, shifting from one foot to the other. She stepped aside and waved her hand granting him permission. He stepped in and walked past her. It was strange to see him out of the workplace. He had changed clothes. Wearing just jeans and v-neck top. His 5 o clock shadow was stretching across his cheeks and he looked tired.

Though a very good looking tired person she would admit.

"Nice suite." He commented taking in his surroundings.

She shut the door and turned to look at him,"It's only temporary. But you didn't come here to see my living arrangements."

He walked to the window to take in the view.

"Owen," She asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." He said turning to face her suddenly. "That's why I am here. I came to apologize because I was rude, and a jerk, and you honestly didn't deserve that."

"Owen." She sighed, "Look you don't have to-"

He took a step forward, "I'm not used to people coming around insinuating I don't treat my girls with proper care. I care for those animals a great deal. They mean a lot to me. You need to understand that."

She walked over and placed a comforting hand on his forearm, "I apologize if I made you feel that way. It was never my intention. I'm just here to do my job and I firmly believe those girls need another supporter in their court."

"Thank you," He whispered. "It means a lot to hear that, again- I'm really sorry. It's not in my nature to be rude."

"I have a tendency to get defensive- a lot." She mused "But I appreciate the apology though. Even if you had to do it at 9pm, on a work night, in my hotel. I could've been sleeping you know."

"I'm sure your boss will let you slide if you show up late," He teased. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door to escort him out.

"Alright, time for you to leave now. Goodnight Owen."

"Goodnight Ella." He sang, "See you bright and early. Also, nice pjs." He winked and tugged the bottom of her shirt as he left the room. Ella looked down and remembered she had been in some shorts and an old raggedy **Chaos Exist!** Shirt from one of Ian's previous book tours.

She watched as he walked down the hallway to the elevators, and she would be lying that as she closed the door. She didn't take a second peak at him.

There was no harm in looking, knowing it could never happen she reminded herself.

Still, he was a very attractive man.

Yawning aloud she finally walked to her bathroom and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow was a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad.

Authors Note: Dedicated to Frosty Autumn. Thank you for the kind words. Longest Chapter yet! Thanks to everyone to added me to their alerts and are enjoying the story!

That being said, hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 5

 _ **2 Months Later.**_

Most of the people who worked at the park accepted Ella right away into their lives. She was a big help with calming animals down, allowing for vets and trainers to get a more hands on approach. Though some were not so welcoming.

Ella Bennet sat in the armory of the ACU watching the Commander work over their inventory. It reminded her of an old time war bunker. The cold steel walls plastered with maps and weapons of every kind. They were currently being counted and categorized after their last outing. Everything needed to logged and filed. They had to be prepared for any kind of scenario. Luckily they had Katashi Hamada as their leader.

Now, Commander Hamada was a no nonsense type of person. One Ella could respect. He made sure that the people of the park and the animals were safe and that was not a position made for just anyone. He spent his years commanding a SWAT unit in Los Angeles before Masrani had given him a solid offer to join the park.

Like her, he was ready as the drop of a hat. Which is why she was so eager to get out on a field test with him. See how he and his team react, get a feel for what goes on with the injured and beyond help cases.

There was no reason she couldn't be on the missions now. She had finished the training program for all civilian workers that were interested in the ACU. She was mentally and physically prepared for a field test, if only Hamada felt the same way.

"I don't like civilians going on field test" He mentioned as he slammed the ammo bunk shut. Locking it sealed before turning to the doctor, "I just don't think you are prepared for-"

"Prepared?!" She scoffed while rolling her eyes. Her annoyance radiating throughout the room, "Oh come on! You have never even seen me in the field Commander. Never even gave me a chance to prove whether I was ready or not."

"And what if you get hurt?" He countered, "Then whose fault does that fall on? Me and my team."

She looked around the room confused, "I'm sorry, did we not sign the same consent contract. I take full responsibility for my own actions if I choose to take the risk."

He was silent and still as he stared at the woman in front of him. He put his hands on his hips and tapped the holster of his weapon.

"You aren't going to let this up," He chewed out. Ella smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"Nope. You can be sure of that. You need me Hamada," She sang, "Look, just let me go with you, just one call and you can see the difference it can make. Please?"

He was about to answer when his radio chirped _, "Commander this is control. We have a situation. One of the guides on the Cretaceous Cruise spotted a down stegosaurus just off the bank."_

He unclipped and brought the device to his mouth, "Team one is on it. Hamada out." He looked up to see Ella standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face. He shook his head and reached to the table next to him, picking up a vest he tossed it to her, "You want your chance, you better go suit up."

She could all but squeal as she took the vest and ran to the locker room.

.

..

"This is a routine operation my friends." The commander addressed his team in the operations room. "We have what seems to be a immobilized asset here," he pointed to the map on the table. "This is a one team mission. When we can determine the asset is secure, Doctor Bennet will step in and get a feel of the animal; we have a vet on stand by if needed. Is that clear?"

Various voices chanted Yes Sir and they left the room heading to the vehicles. One of the soldiers walked over to Ella and handed her a box.

"Here, your papers cleared and this is your service pistol you can carry." She took the box and set it on the table.

"Are the bullets filled with lethals?" She questioned, picking up the weapon and the magazine.

"Civilians can't carry live ammo, the tranqs will do you fine."

She smiled to the man, "Thank you, Mr?" She asked stretching out her hand, which he took.

"Kane, Nathan Kane." He introduced himself.

She smiled and released him.

"Thank you Mr. Kane, can't be to cautious here can we?" She joked.

Nathan was about to respond when he excused himself suddenly, Commander Hamada approaching them.

"Doctor Bennet." He addressed her.

She looked up from attaching the holster around her waist when he spoke, "I want you with me at all times, none of this cowboy bullshit,"

She snapped the holster closed, clipping it in safely. Then nodded to the man next to her, "Yes sir, I'm on your 6."

He looked her up and down, giving her a pat on the shoulder before loading out with his crew. Ella followed and hopped into the truck behind Hamada taking a deep breath as she sat down. Now it was time to show him what she could really do.

.

..

They reached the animal 20 minutes later. The Steg was not in good shape. Ella looked out the window and could tell just by the way the girl was sitting on the ground. The van stopped and all the soldiers plus Ella vacated the vehicle and began to set up a perimeter.

"This is a non lethal operation everybody," Hamada reminded his team, "I want this quick and painless. Let's get this asset under control and be on our way."

They all agreed and began walking forward. As they got closer, the more Ella could tell the animal was ill. The area had a distinct aroma around them. It smelled like death. It almost turned her stomach.

Once the perimeter was set up, the team surrounded the animal, weapons ready. Ella was given the call to move in.

Ella approached the girl slowly, allowing the animal to see her clearly and show a non-threatening stance. With a hand held she let out long breathes, _Do_ _you see me?_ She thought, projecting her feelings.

 _Can you hear me? I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help._

The animal was weary of the strong presence approaching her. Fear, Danger, Apprehension. It was hitting Ella head on. She stopped immediately and closed her eyes. Needing a second to breathe. Hamada on alert when and raised his weapon. Ella's eyes snapped open and she raised a hand to stop him.

"No!" She snapped, "She doesn't trust me guys, just give it a minute. She needs to know we aren't going to harm her."

 _Look at me_ , Ella thought. The Steg let out a small whimper; Ella began to walk towards her again. The animal suddenly tried to stand up, lifting its tail high to make a swipe. Ella braced herself, hand moving to her pistol.

She shook her head slowly

"Come on girl. Just let me over. I want to help you."

Then suddenly, with a heart-clenching roar the animal collapsed to the ground, its head turning to its side while in serious pain. Without even a second thought Ella ran to get on its level.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright." She whispered while placing a hand on her neck to apply a soft pressure, a gentle massage to make contact. "Let me look at you." At her first glance over the animals face and there were clear signs of an infection. That wasn't worrisome; it was the blood from the mouth.

This was not good.

She stood up and turned towards the Unit.

"Commander we can't wait for the vet." She called out, "Give me a team to sedate her and load up into the truck. She needs to be taken to the Infirmary immediately."

Suddenly the animal began to convulse around her, "No!" She whispered harshly sinking back to the ground. "No! No it's ok! Just hang on a bit longer," The cries that erupted would be ones that could haunt others forever. Suddenly Hamada was behind her, grabbing her body away as the team ran into to sedate the animal before she could harm anyone. Ella fought her Commander, pushed him away and slid down to the ground by the dying animal. She held its head in her lap and closed her eyes, stroking her face.

"It's alright girl, just relax, I'm right here. Feel me." She closed her eyes and tried to soothe her own soul in the process.

Hamada watched with a stone look as Ella held the animal in her arms. Whispering and staying in control until finally the young Steg took it's last breath.

.

..

The Infirmary on Jurassic World was massive. Officials had to know there were giant animals that needed special attention. So after the events of today, the Steg was brought to what park employees called the Giants Den for an autopsy. One of the major rooms that featured dozens of procedures that could happen with the animals. It was always busy and always on call. Dinosaurs don't get to pick when they need to be treated.

Sometimes they die.

Ella and Hamada stood in the waiting room of the infirmary listening to Grace as she gave them the run down from the prelim report. The animal had developed a wound on the lower level of its thigh, causing a blood infection throughout body. Sepsis kicked in and at that point there was nothing anyone could have done unless they had found the wound right as it happened. Grace gave her friend a sympathetic look before heading back into the autopsy room to finish the report.

Minutes passed and Ella said nothing. She just stared at the ground, angry seeping throughout her body. Katashi held his hat, running his fingers across the lid.

"You did what you could, sometimes this is part of the job," He finally said breaking their silence.

"Excuse me?" She asked looking up at the gentleman in front of her.

"The Asset." He mentioned taking a seat in the waiting chairs, running a tired hand through his dark hair, "Look not all calls go according to plan and we did everything we could. You did everything you could. I hope you understand that." He paused before continuing, "But if you try that stunt again running back while my men do their jobs you will find yourself off of any operation from here on out. Do you understand me?"

Ella was fuming, "With all due respect Commander" She spat out, "This wasn't my first loss in the field. I also know it wont be the last." She walked in front him, "That animal was in pain, she was suffering and now it's over, but it still doesn't make it easier."

He understood that, "Still, you shouldn't have left-"

"She was dying!" Ella all but screamed at him, hushing herself as scientist and lab tech in the building stopped to look at them. Hamada shot a murderous gaze in their direction and they were on their way. He turned his attention back to Ella who was not finished.

"She was dying," Ella repeated, slowly, " I could feel that coming off of her, that fear, that pain." She said tears pooling, "It felt wrong. She wasn't ready and if I could give her the slightest bit of comfort in her final seconds then by god I was going to. With or without your approval." She looked away before speaking again, "These are more than just asset's Commander. I hope you realize that when you are doing your job." She empathized.

Katashi stood up suddenly making Ella back up, feeling slightly intimidated from the heavily armed man in front of her.

"Don't confuse my professionalism for lack of sympathy with these creatures. It's my job to be in control, to know when a situation is at the end of it's rope. There was nothing we could do. Doesn't mean it won't happen again, but it's not always a loss."

"But?" She whispered. Waiting for his dismissal from his team. Instead he held out his hand to her.

"You got a thick skin Bennet. But now I can see why you did that. It shows me that this job means a lot to you and that is something I respect even if you deliberately didn't follow my orders."

She understood and excused herself, needing to catch some fresh air.

"Give yourself some time after this one," He called to her retreating form, "Then we can get back to it. It's tough on a first loss, especially on your first day out in the field."

.

..

Owen was starving. He and the girls did a test hunt near part of their isolated restricted zone and it wore him out. A nice juicy steak was in his future. He spotted the steak house and felt his stomach rumble. Winton's Steakhouse had the best food on the island in his opinion. Specializing in Meat and other Meat Products. He grabbed the handle of the double door entrance but found himself pausing, a familiar face catching his eye. He leaned over to get a look into the patio.

There sat Ella Bennet, alone and she looked like someone had just kicked a puppy.

Then again maybe it was because a Dinosaur had died.

And that she was holding it in her arms.

Yeah that must've been rough.

He stood there awkwardly watching her for a couple minutes before dropping his head and sighing. So against his better judgment he hopped over the fence into the patio and walked over to her table. Sitting down in the empty chair across from her.

She didn't even look up at him, just sat there and pushed around the cold bits and pieces of food that was left on her plate.

"I don't need to be checked up on," She whispered, bring her head up to meet his eyes. She hair her hair down in a rare sight, normally kept up in a tight bun. She had changed from her ACU uniform settling on one of the traditional polo tops they were allowed to wear.

She looked so sad. It was not the cheerful carefree attitude he had grown accustomed to over the last 2 months of working together.

"Well that's alright, I'm starving. Spotted you and thought 'hey!' she might like some company."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm really not in the mood Owen,"

He looked over the menu, "Well I'm really hungry so you are either going to have to leave or just pout and sit there."

The waitress returned and shot Owen a bright smile, he ordered a double patty burger with fries and a coke.

"Technically I'm still on the job," he winked towards Ella. When his order was placed he stretched and leaned back in his chair.

"It sucks losing one first ride out,"

"Owen I Really don't want to talk about it." She spoke up frustrated with the man in front of her. He held up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about it, in fact we don't have to speak at all."

They didn't actually speak at all.

There was no small talk whatsoever at the table. Ella just sat there stewing in her emotions and Owen took it. His food arrived shortly which he was thankful for. While he inhaled it, it took everything to not laugh at the woman across from him. Ella's facial expressions while he chewed were beyond hilarious.

"What?" He questioned innocently while wiping his mouth, "This is my first meal all day, I am allowed to enjoy it."

She just shook her head and whispered, "Neanderthal," under her breath.

The company paid their meals so all that was left was the two of them sitting in silence.

"Do you own a bathing suit?" Owen suddenly asked quickly, leaning forward to speak to her.

"What?" She asked snapping out of her gaze.

"A bathing suit." He repeated, "People wear them in water."

"I know what a bathing suit is, and yes. I have one."

"On the island?" He teased.

"Yes! Jesus. Owen." She pinched the top of her nose; "You are infuriating me right now."

"Good," he said standing up, "Go get it and meet me at the Aquatic center in 45 minutes."

Her brow shot up, which he thought looked kind of cute even if she was pissed off at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it. 45 Minutes. Aquatic center."

Just like that he was gone. Leaving her speechless and incredibly confused. She looked at her watch and shook her head.

Now she had 44 minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad.

Authors Note: I am so sorry for such a long wait for the update! Work became real stressful super fast and life decided to catch up with me. So I hope you all are still along for the ride. Updates should be wore frequent now. I even have a beta to edit my chapters :) Which is really exciting and helpful.

Hope you all enjoy the update and don't forget to review :)

* * *

Chapter 6

Owen was already waiting for her as she walked down the path leading towards the Aquatic Center. He was twirling his keys on his fingers and bouncing up and down on his feet. She approached him cautiously.

"Alright, I'm here. What's going on?"

"What? No sense of adventure?" He mused as he cocked his head to the side, "Come on, follow me."

The sidewalk wrapped its way around the entire building. It was located next to the Mosasaurus viewing zone, giving the guests the incredible feeling of swimming with a giant—If they should choose to do so. She hadn't made her way to this building in her initial walk through of the park, even though she had heard people comment that it had the best pool in the park if she ever felt like getting a few laps in.

After heading down a narrow walkway that lead to a rear entrance, Owen pushed one of the keys into the lock, a loud click echoing as the door opened. Ella suddenly becoming aware she was alone in a darkened hallway with a man she barely knew.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ella whispered. Owen scoffed back at her.

" _Relax_ " He cooed, "We'll be fine… and why are you whispering?" He questioned.

Ella quickened her pace, fully expecting people to jump out at them at any second. She let out a small "hmmph" and sped up to catch up with his Owen and his long legs.

"I'm whispering because that's what people are supposed to do when you are breaking and entering."

"Don't worry so much." He whispered back, "Besides" He lifted up his hand jingling the keys, "It's not breaking and entering when you have a key."

Ella stayed silent. This definitely wasn't a good idea. Suddenly, Owen came to a short stop. She braced herself, internally cheering for not running into his backside. She could clearly see the height difference, between the two of them. He had a good foot on her 5'2 stature, making her seem incredibly small.

He turned around the corner and she followed, it didn't take long for him to find the correct door. He unlocked it quickly, grabbing Ella by the hand and pulling her inside. There were now two doors in front of them. One door with a man's figure, the other a female.

Owen gave her a quick smirk and a wink and then waved her away and walked into the men's locker room. Ella paused. Mentally going over the scenario she currently found herself in. After a brief moment to freak and over analyze, she took a deep breath and made her way inside the adjacent room.

.

..

She stood staring at herself in the full-length mirror, taking in her predicament. She turned her body to the side and placed a hand on her stomach, sucking in her gut a little. Ella sighed and registered just what the last couple years had done to her body. It's not like she wasn't active. She didn't mind her looks. Over the last couple years she had kept her hair at a medium length. It was thin so she couldn't do much if she tried. The sun doing its part to create a golden blonde appearance after years of working outside. Canvassing Desert Mountains and tracking animals had kept her on her feet but she probably could be in better shape. She definitely hadn't been in a bathing suit in over a year.

She had to admit her NIKE sport short one piece still fit her, which was a good sign, even though it might be a bit snugger it still did its job. Shaking away her anxiety, she grabbed her towel and walked over into the showers. She took out her ponytail and rinsed herself off. She dabbed her body with her towel before putting her flip-flops back on.

She passed the bench, which held her bag, goggles, and extra clothes . Knowing she would need the goggles she made a mental not to snatch them up before heading out.

.

..

Ella found it hard to contain herself as the memories came flooding back to her as she walked through the entrance of the pool. The sweet smell of chlorine hitting her senses was almost too much. It reminded her so much of home and the lifestyle that was lost.

She glanced around the small arena. It was a state of the art structure and Ella was impressed. The pool was a standard Olympic sized. No doubt the park had races in mind here for special events. It even had jumping mounts on the edge. She couldn't help but smile as she ran her hand slowly across the mount, eager to climb up and take a dive.

"What do you think, Bennett? Want to have a race?" Ella jumped away, head snapping up to see Owen walking through the locker doors towards her. _It wasn't fair_ she decided as he approached her shirtless. His chiseled and lined chest stalking towards her in the dimly lit arena. Grace had mentioned once that he was Navy recruited, so he must know his way around the water pretty well.

"How did you know I used to swim?" She asked upon his approach.

Owen walked to the console between them and began pressing some buttons. She watched as he set up an automatic shot clock to start. "Aside from it being in your file that was passed to my desk for review, it was your shoulders."

She raised her brow and looked to her side, "My shoulders? Really?"

He nodded, "I've been around enough swimmers while training to enlist. I could pick you out as a swimmer anywhere."

"Glad to see you have paid so much attention to my stature." She muttered while setting her towel down next to the mount. She then grabbed her goggles and walked to the waters edge to wet them.

Owen stretched his arms over his head, stomach flexing. "It's my job to pay attention to details. Now, get your ass up there and let's see what you can do."

She hopped on the mount and watched as Owen pressed the start button. A loud buzzer rang. A robotic voice chimed "Take your mark."

Ella bent forward, fingers on the edge. When the shot blared through the speakers, every ounce of training she ever had came back to life. The cool water shot over her body as she sped under water. When she broke the surface, her mind went into a tunnel vision. Her fast paced strokes pushed her body as she kicked harder. She recognized a body in the lane beside her but she focused on getting to the wall. Through her goggles, she could see the stop ahead and like a fish underwater dived and twisted her body, flipping it over and pushing it back. Muscles she had long forgot about burned as she pushed her body faster. Eager to get to the finish. With the mat just ahead she did a finish push and reached forward letting her fingers slam into the flat surface of the wall.

Ella broke the surface with a gasp. She held on for dear life and blocked out all the noise around her. She didn't want to look at the time just yet. She took her goggles off and tossed them on the ledge. She placed her hands flat to hold onto the surface and took deep breaths, desperately trying to calm her body down. She vaguely heard Owen calling her name. Closing her eyes she listened to her heartbeat in her ears. She waited for the pain but found it to be minimal, which was better than what she thought would happen. Ella hadn't been in a pool in years, much less raced, and she had no idea what the repercussions for her shoulder would be. So far it was nothing she couldn't live with.

Opening her eyes she turned and found Owen's green eyes focused just on her own. He swam over to the line markers and pushed himself up to sit on it.

"You alright?" He whispered.

She felt her insides pool a little bit at the sound of concern in his voice. She could only nod.

"Yeah. Just- It's been a while you know?" She chuckled lightly, "I wasn't quite sure what I could handle. It felt good though."

Finally she turned around and looked at the clock.

 **Her time** : _1.09.04_

 **His time** : _1\. 06.45_

That was pretty upsetting to learn he had beaten her. She knew she could do better than that time. She was under a minute when she used to compete.

 _Then again_ , Ella thought to herself, she wasn't in high school anymore. She was a veteran to the sport with a pretty gruesome injury to worry about.

Regardless, she felt great and knew she could shave some time off.

She suddenly bolted out of the water and grabbed her goggles, shaking the water away before placing them over her head.

"Set it up." She snapped, "Let's go again."

Owen swam to the wall and pushed up, getting out and walking to the console. He pressed some buttons as Ella jumped onto the mount.

"You sure about this?" He teased, "I mean, just because I beat you doesn't mean you have to prove anything." His condescending tone was fooling no one. Ella narrowed her eyes.

"Set up the race again, Mr. Grady. I will show you just what it feels like to lose."

Shaking his head he pressed the countdown and hopped up to get into position. Ella set her body up and waited for the signal, off like a bullet from a gun the second the clock started.

.

..

Owen sat on the edge of the pool, chest heaving. He wiped his face with a towel and set it beside him. Ella lay on her back in the middle of her lane, floating. He had expected her to be tired, after finishing their 3rd race. He was finding it hard to breathe- then again he wasn't a competitive swimmer. This must've been like riding a bike for her.

"Did you always want to work with animals?" She asked moving back and forth. Owen scrunched his face for a second and scratched the back of his head.

"In a sense. I had a deep connection with animals growing up. Spent summers on my grandpops farm seemingly talking to his herds, especially dogs. When the navy recruited me, I learned of their training program for dogs. It didn't take much for me to sign that paper after that. What about you? You didn't go to college for this."

She smiled and stared at the ceiling.

"No, you are right, but like you I was young. I ignored the calling. So I started swimming."

"To block out the noise… the static." Owen knew the feeling well. Sometimes the pack was overwhelming to him, but he always found a way back.

"Indiana was a good school. My biology professor actually recommended it to me, much to my swim coach's displeasure. But once it showed a solid national standing and offered me a full ride, both on academics and the sport, it was kind of hard to pass up."

"Then you got hurt." He commented.

She stopped floating and pushed her body upright and swam over to him. She hoisted herself up with ease and showed him the long scar that traveled down her left arm.

"They told me he was drunk. He had been leaving a frat party in some abandoned barn when he lost control of his pickup. Jumped the lane and plowed into mine. I usually took the back roads because they were faster and safer to campus. But not that night."

He reached forward without a sense and traced the damaged skin; she pulled away suddenly.

"I'm sorry-" He apologized. She just shook her head.

"No it's fine, I just. I don't show people very often. I haven't even been in a pool like this in years."

"Could've fooled me," He chuckled, "You whooped my ass pretty deep those last two races."

"I'm surprised this thing still fits." She looked to her swimsuit and pulled on the fabric, "Not exactly my best physical state."

Owen leaned back with his palms flat on the concrete. He looked her up and down, her insecurities rearing an ugly head. He thought she was a very attractive woman. He had known she had an athletic past and it was normal for her to not be at that kind of shape anymore, but she hadn't let herself go. Hell, when he had gone to her hotel room weeks ago and found her in that shirt and loose shorts, he would be a lying man if he said his thoughts had been all pure.

Now in this setting. Hair completely askew and wrapped around her face. She looked good, especially in that suit.

"I think you look great, if it makes a difference. Even in those god awful polo shirts you have to wear on the park premises."

Ella threw her head back and laughed. "Whoever designed those should be put down."

"Those are the worst," He admitted with a whisper. She could only agree. He handed her a towel to wipe her face. "It gets easier you know. We can't save them all, just make sure to help the ones we can."

She pressed the cloth to her face and patted down to her chest, "Not exactly how I wanted to start my position on the ACU."

"Don't think too much, alright? That is what will get you in trouble." He paused briefly. "The next time will be better."

She paused briefly before responding, "Thank you Owen. This meant a lot."

He couldn't hold his grin back, "Anytime. Now let's get out of here before we get in trouble."

Ella's eyes snaked around the room, "I thought you told me this was ok. Your friend-"

"-gave me his key to lock up months ago and I made a copy. I just happen to know the night crews cleaning schedules. So come on, let's get the hell out of here."

With a frustrating groan from Ella, they grabbed their things and made it out of the Aquatic Center without conflict.

.

..

Owen tossed the clipboard to the ground and wiped the sweat beading down from his forehead. It was a hot one on the island and it seemed to be affecting everyone. The girls spent their time milling around the paddock not interested in training in the slightest. After about an hour of them snapping and hissing he gave them the all clear to do what they wanted, which was currently focused on lying under the trees and getting out of the sun. He couldn't blame them for it either.

He hopped down the steps of the stairs two at a time and waved at Barry who was heading into his office to close up. If he wasn't going to get anything done on this side of the island, he might as well go make himself useful elsewhere. Besides, it had been a while since he had gone to visit the other enclosures. It would do him good to get away for a bit.

He found himself at the Gentle Giants exhibit about 30 minutes later. It was a slow day at the park with the heat causing many animals to stray from the crowds and find shade. He passed through the security line with a flash of his badge and went to the back lot of the grounds. A familiar laugh caused a pause in his step.

Ella was here. That was a surprise.

She was seated in a small containment unit in the back of their 'Barn' that was primarily used to give special guests an up-close encounter with the already small babes. She held a spray bottle in her hand and was having the time of her life keeping the young Stegosaurus inside hydrated. With each spray to its face the small animal would let out a wallow of happiness, sending Ella into an elated state, unable to control her own laughter.

Owen leaned against the wall and watched them for a few minutes before clearing his throat. Ella gasped and looked up, her expression changing from happiness to a side of curiosity.

"Owen!" She exclaimed with glee, "What are you doing here?" Suddenly she became concerned, "Are the girls alright?" He held up a hand to stop her as he approached the fence.

"The girls are fine. The heat was getting to them so I called it a day."

"Good, so this is a social call?"

He cleared his throat again, "Actually, I was just in the area and came by to see if any of the other enclosures might need some help."

She ran her hand down the torso of the Steg and shrugged, "Most are closed or at limited capacity. This heat wave isn't good for viewing. The dinosaurs are just trying to stay cool."

He leaned forward and placed his arms on the ledge of the fence that encased her.

"I see you are doing your part."

Ella couldn't help but smile, "This little guy was out a bit too long so I've been trying to bring his body temperature back down and I don't think he is complaining, either."

With every spray he would run around her in glee even going as far as bumping his body into hers. She was completely taken with this tiny creature. Owen couldn't help but feel joy to watch them interact.

The gate behind them swung open and another person approached them. Owen turned his body to see a young man walk over with quite a pip in his step. He raised a brow at the newcomer. With a once over he could tell he was ACU, the sidearm strapped to his side was only regulation to a few, ACU included. When the young man spotted Ella he quickened his pace.

"Ella!" He called over as he approached them, "Grace said I would find you back here."

Ella looked up from her small charge and eyes went bright, causing Owen's eyes to narrow. He did not like that look on her face at all.

"Nathan, hey!" She acknowledged the young man with a smile. "What brings you over here? Hamada let you off early?"

"Even the dogs get to stay out of the heat sometimes." He turned to Owen, "No offense."

Owen could only lean against the fence and cross his arms wondering just what the young officer meant. Ella looked between the boys and couldn't help but smile. She turned her attention back to Nathan.

"I'm glad you aren't being worked into the ground."

Nathan shrugged, "It's alright. You cleared to come back anytime soon?"

"She'll know when she is ready." Owen snapped. Ella rolled her eyes and stood up brushing off her legs. The young Steg moaned and walked around her like a sad puppy.

"I'll be back on rotation tomorrow. I spoke with Hamada earlier this week."

Nathan's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Great! We should get drinks tonight and celebrate."

Ella held up her hand, "I'll pass. I think tonight I am just going to hit the gym and then head to bed. I need a clear and level head tomorrow. Especially if this heat isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

Nathan shrugged and pushed himself away from the fence, "Alright. Another time then," He winked. Then he turned to Owen, "Grady."

"Yep." Was all the response he got. Nathan shook his head and walked out of the enclosure. Ella focused on Owen and couldn't help but walk over to the fence.

"You don't like him." She stated boldly. Owen turned his attention back to the young doctor.

"He's a punk. I don't exactly trust his intentions."

"He's a grown man," She countered.

"He only came by-"

"-to infer about my return and to ask me out on a date. It happens. Though as a rule," She assured him, "I do not date my coworkers. Causes a lot of unnecessary drama."

Owen was quick to respond, "I agree."

She cocked her head to the side and shook it, "I can take care of myself. It's cute though, this whole protection thing you have going on. Real Macho."

Owen smirked and scratched the back of his head, "I look after my friends."

She could respect that.

"Likewise. Now think you can get the keys to the aquatic center?"

Owen snapped his attention back to Ella, eyes teasing, "Looking for another W?"

She gave the young Steg one last pat before beginning her climb over the fence; Owen walked over and helped her down. She dropped in front of him with a solid plop in the dirt. She waited to finish until after the trainers got her new friend safely back into the closed section of the enclosure behind the barn. She directed her attention back to Owen.

"I mean, if you are just handing them out."

Eyes narrowing, he nodded behind him, "Get your suit and meet me in 2 hours. I'll make sure we have the lanes."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling, "Sounds like a command I can follow."

Marching passed him with a wink, Owen could only chuckle and shake his head at her retreating form, which was not a sight for sore eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad

Authors Note: OH MY GOD. AN UPDATE AHHHH. 1000 apologies. Here. There. Everywhere. I spent so much time writing this story out on actual paper and then I kind of hit a rut. Then Star Wars came out and I died. And I- just. Well. Poe Dameron consumed me. But here. we. go!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

She found the months moved quickly working on the island. Days turned into weeks and so forth. She was adjusting to everything quite nicely and found herself loving her work more than she could ever imagine. The company wasn't bad either. Ella had quite a social circle, even though most workers on the island liked to keep to their own paddock so to speak. Ella was in and out of all of them she couldn't help but make friends with most who came along.

But right now. She wanted sleep.

After a draining and exhausting week, Ella was almost done. Then she had 3 days of nothing but sun, sleep, and more sleep. Something she had been neglecting over the last week. Two ACU encounters and a whole bunch of rowdy hatch lings equaled energy she seemed to be lacking. Though right now. Right now Ella Bennett was perfect.

The T-Rex stood before her mulling around the forest having just fed. She sat cross legged on one of the chairs eating a granola bar. Eyes helplessly watching the mystical creature. Of all the animals in the park that she has been blessed to work with, the Rex was still her uncharted territory, and it looked to be that way for a while. She was the most controlled and secured animal they had, for good reason. She was their resident grandma, the lone survivor of the first park and there had to be precautions. Hamada was clear on their meeting, unless needed, she was to not mingle or invest in the creature. It wasn't her zone.

"You know Hamada would have a field day if he saw you down here," Drew grumbled walking into the observation deck, shedding his outdoor attire and hanging it on the hook.

"I was told that I am not allowed inside the enclosure, no one said anything about watching the animals from the observation room like any scientist would." She wiped her mouth with a napkin and tossed it towards the trash can. Drew catching it on the fall before disposing it himself. Ella pouted and sank back in her chair.

"You are no fun."

"You," He pointed out, "Keep getting into trouble and I need you to leave. Lady's got a physical, so the ACU will be here any minute and I don't need Hamada on my ass again. He already told you no. If you could kindly go- " He walked over to the desk and narrowed his eyes when they fell upon a clipboard sitting in front of Ella. He went to grab it, quicker than Ella expected so she couldn't snatch it away. "God Damn-" He growled. "You are infuriating! You are profiling my dinosaur. Really?" She snatched it out of his hands.

"Observations, strictly observations." She caught her wrist and stood up, "Now lucky for you I have a Mosa date in 10 minutes, but, just this one thing. If she keeps spraying the back tree you might want to check her hormone levels. Love you! Tell Lewis I owe him one." She kissed Drew on the cheek who just pushed her away.

"Leave my girl alone Bennett, I know how to handle her" He called down the hallway, she raised her fist and kept on walking.

.

..

The research tank of the Mosasaurus attraction was one of the most peaceful places you could find if it was empty. When Ella was around, it always was. Cross legged on the ground she was surrounded by just a tablet and phone. Eyes closed she took in a breath and let it out slowly counting under her breath. She stilled and continued to repeat the process. Slowly she she felt a smooth wave of energy cast over her body and she smiled. "..4" She finished the last breath and opened her eyes. The Mosa stood before her in the tank, idly floating against the glass. Ella stood up from the ground and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look who decided to take their sweet time. I was getting worried. Let me look at you." She took in the full beauty of the creature. The Mosa was floating with her left side against the class. Curious eyes gazed down upon her into the lab. Raising a fin she hit the glass. A low moan vibrated soon after. Ella nodded.

"Just a bit off I see, that alright. This won't be too long." She picked up her tablet and took a picture. She walked closer and the Mosa shifted, moving with her. Knocking against the glass again. Ella's head snapped up.

"Hey, knock that off. It's a picture."

Another low moan, more aggressive vibrated around her.

"You don't scare me lady, just an oversize sea cow with teeth ya know." She whispered as she typed a few things down. The Mosa suddenly opened it's mouth and let out a loud moan and slammed against the glass. Ella stood still for balance as the animal swam away in a hurry. Shaking her head she gathered her things and unclipped the radio strapped to her hip. She raised it to talk as she left the deck.

"Yeah, I'm done here. Have Evelyn meet me in the labs, there's a few things I need to discuss. Over."

Two seconds later there was a chirp, "She's on her way now. Over."

Ella had a gut feeling there was something wrong and she intended to find out what it was.

.

..

Evelyn Madden had been the Mosa's trainer since the animal was introduced into the park. She was fiercely loyal to her charge and it wasn't beyond her to use threatening words to get her way. Ella admired the fire in the trainer and after working with her for the last couple months both of the woman had grown to trust each other. So in Ella's mind there was no pause when she turned over her concerns.

"Well I'll be damned Ella," Evelyn whispered, "Animal this big you sometimes don't think about these things."

She traced her fingers over the two photos in front of her. A month apart from each other. Handing them back over to the young woman she had no words.

"She's sick." Ella prompted, "The weight loss, the skin discoloration, I bet if you took a sample of her fin you could find decomposing skin. She's not well. When is her next work up."

Evelyn snapped her attention to the desk behind her, "I got blood and fresh tissue this morning, Grace is coming by to pick up the samples later."

Ella shook her head, "No need. I'll drop them off. I'll also need a sample of her food. Do you guys receive daily shipments or store it away?"

"During the summer we would receive fresh shipments but with winter and the storms we have a 2 month supply stored that we use. I can show you were we keep them."

Ella nodded, "Good, I'll add it to the shipment for Grace."

Evelyn motioned to the door, "If you would follow me I can show you the ice box."

.

..

"You know Ella, I thought you were a behavioral scientist. With all the samples you sure they don't have you labeled as a vet technician?" Evelyn asked as they walked down the stairway to the freezer. Ella laughed as she took each step and looked to the trainer.

"My job is to study the emotions and behaviors of animals, so in the field if there is something that could seem off, it's not uncommon for samples to be taken in and processed. My job is just another form of science, you probably have a sense of being a prenatural. Your senses might not be as in tune with mine but you react to your animal, and she reacts to you. Regardless of training."

"I've never thought of it that way," Evelyn pondered. They reached the bottom of the steps and began their walk through the hallway towards the door. Before they could each it however the lock buzzed and Nathan walked through. Ella stopped perplexed and looked around.

"Nathan? What are you doing down here? Was there a loose dinosaur in the freezer?"

He smirked and shut the door behind him, locking it. "Funny, no security asked for some quick detail and Hamada was asked for some extra support. I drew the short straws of checking all the storage facility locks."

Curious to why he thought she wouldn't notice. That was a lie. She would investigate it later, now she had no time. "Well, thanks. We kinda need to get in."

He looked at the young woman in front of him for a moment with pause. The way his eyes shifted gave her some concern that this was not what he ha din mind for today.

He looked around , hand on the door. "I'm not sure you have the authorization-"

Luckily for them both, Evelyn stepped forward.

"I'm not sure who you think you are, but let me tell you this. My name is Evelyn Madden. This is my animal. This is my animals food supply. Unless there is a baby mosasaur inside that freezer I would suggest you kindly be on your way. Or I am sure your boss, who is a personal friend of mine, would love to hear about the little shit causing me so many problems right now."

His face paled and he stepped away, "Jeez lady, I'm just doing my job. Fine, do whatever you need to do then."

Ella couldn't even hide the smirk as she watched Nathans retreating form.

"God I hate those guys."

"He isn't exactly on my list of friends either. Asked me out a couple months back and when I turned him down I became number one target. I feel like everytime I need clearance for anything he was there causing a pause. Now I have just started going directly to Hamada."

Evelyn threw her head back and laughed, "God men are the worst"

Ella could only agree, "It's why I stick with animals. Least them I understand."

Punching in a few numbers Ella brushed off the wave of cool air that hit her as the freezer opened. Evelyn handed her a coat and when they were ready, made their way into the ice box.

.

..

Ella drove into the back lot for the vet labs and pulled the car into park. Grabbing her box of samples she quickened her pace and walked though the entrance of the clinic. Waving her badge through the scanner she gave a quick wave hello to security as she passed. Grace was exiting her office phone in hand as she walked Ella approach her. "SOS?" She asked lifting the screen.

Ella was already extending the box under her arm towards Grace, "I need a favor. Can you rush these samples for me?"

Grace took the box from her hands and raised a brow, "The Mosa? What exactly am I testing for?"

Ella shrugged, "Anything and everything. I have a hunch and the blood results will give them to me. Besides, Evelyn told me it's time for her normal workup anyway, I just need to see the results first."

Grace tucked the box under her arm and looked at her friend with concerned eyes, "Is everything ok? If there is something wrong then I need to contact-"

Ella held a hand up to stop her, "Stop. We can't contact anyone until these samples are done, so. We can't worry about anything until we see the results, then we can go back with protocol. Now when can I see the results."

Grace bit her lip and looked around, the place was pretty busy, "I can have them back by the end of the 's all I can promise. I'll ask another assistant to take over my load for the rest of that day."

Ella reached out to give her friend a squeeze, "Thank you." For a moment. Ella let out a sigh of relief. Grace gave her friend a sad smile and looked her up and down.

"You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted."

"Maybe you should go grab some food and a quick nap, there is plenty of time until while I go over these and you need your best eyes if you want to get accurate results."

With tired hands she rubbed her faced, "I hate if when you are right." She glanced at her watch and calculated if she could indeed get a bite to eat and some shut eye.

Their moment was broken as Ella's phone began to beep. She groaned and closed her eyes, Grace could only chuckle and shake her head.

"You work too much."

"Life as a scientist." She took her phone from her back pocket and groaned again, this time louder, "Can't exactly ignore this one, Dearing is apparently expecting me"

Graces eye lit up, "The principals office. Aren't you special. Well have fun. I'll be here ignoring all my other responsibility to make sure you get yours done."

"Which is why the next round is on me. Call me as soon as you find out."

.

..

Ella walked up to Zara's desk to ask if Clare was ready to see her when the executive assistant raised a hand to stop her from speaking as she finished her phone call.

"Yes. Absolutely. We look forward to your arrival sir. Have a wonderful time in Bali." Zara pressed a button and took out her blu tooth. She picked up a small key and handed it over to Ella.

"You're new living quarters. Bungalo 4 in sector 3, I assume you know where that is."

"I think I can manage my way around now. Clare too busy to do this herself?"

"Ms. Dearing has a park to manage Dr. Bennett.. She apologizes for the inconvenience that it took so long for your home to be ready. She hopes everything is to your liking."

Ella laughed, "Really, she said that."

Zara sighed and intertwined her hands together in front of her. "Is there anything else I can help you with Dr. Bennet."

She tapped the key on the desk and shook her head no.

"Next time my time needs to be wasted picking up a key, a note taped to one in my mailbox works just fine. Give Ms. Dearing my best,"

Ella stalked away from the desk shaking her head and muttering to herself. As she pushed through the exit doors the familiar chimes of her phone went off. Ella cursed allowed and refused to pick it up as she walked back to her car. Not paying attention to where she was walking, her shoulder slammed into a oncoming persons. She braced herself to fall when familiar hands and a scent kept her straight.

"Woah, whats the rush Doctor." Owens lighthearted tone snapped her eyes up at full attention.

"Oh god Owen I'm sorry. Are you alright?" She gave a lazy check over him but he just smirked and shook his head.

"I'm sure the insurance will cover it. Whats up. Crazy Ella Focus got you up all night."

She smiled and relaxed a little and shook her head.

"More like couple nights."

"Aw," He cooed. He placed his hand on her cheek, "Wanna step into my office. Tell Dr. Owen all about it."

She swatted his hand away making him laugh, "Knock it off Owen. I'm cranky, tired, and when I thought I had 3 days off to sleep will now be moving into my new bungalow. Thanks for that Clare Dearing." She held up keys and Owen raised a brow crossing his arms. She looked exhuasted. She had bags under her eyes, her hair had probably gone up in that bun every day, and he wondered when she had an actual cooked meal.

"How about this, what are you doing right now?"

She looked around confused. "Nothing, I don't know-"

I know you probably have twenty million things to do but I have two steaks that I need to grill up and a couch that is great for snoozing. Ill make sure if you are needed to wake you up. Alright? How about it."

Beyond exhausted she found herself agreeing.

"Fine, I could use some sleep. Did you bring your jeep?"

"No caught a ride in."

She waved him to follow.

"I have mine, I'll drop you off at the paddock and then follow you to your place."

Sounded like a plan he could easily follow.

.

..

Ella awoke in the dark. The only thing she was certain of in those first groggy minutes was that she wasn't in her own bed. After the momentary shock wore off she remembered she was at Owens and her last conscious thought was falling face first exhausted onto the couch until this waking moment. She raised her arms above her head and stretched far, the wondering feeling of joints popping and falling into the place after a restful sleep.

God it felt wonderful.

She brought her wrist down and saw the time, almost 7pm. Damn. She had slept about 6 hours.

Sitting up on the couch she looked around the modest living room, it was quite clean for what she had been expecting. His office had mountains of files and paperwork needing sorting, so she was surprised to see everything here quite orderly. There was a recliner at the end of the couch with a large table in the between. A decent sized television mounted on the wall. Various shelves with pictures and memorabilia of this mans life displayed. It was quaint.

A wave of something cooking flowed through her mostrils and her stomach reacted immedately. She placed a hand on her gurlging stomach and decided to use her best senses to investigate the origin. Knowing it was from outside she opened the front doors and in the distance there was the faint shadow of a man standing by an open grill.

Yawning she walked outside and took in the appreciation of masculine figure in front of her. It wasn't always easy being so close to him, she was attracted to him. Desperately it seemed over the last few months of close contact. From the swimming, the on site visits, the occasional mingling for drinks. She found herself a bit wooed by the raptor trainer in front of her and didn't exactly know what to do about it.

Walking around him she went to hop up the bench to sit on the table that was in front of the grill master he was currently focused on.

"Well hey! It's sleeping beauty."

Yawning she glanced his way annoyed, "You let me sleep for 6 hours. Lost a lot of time."

He shrugged and turned the meat over, "If it was up to me you would be sleeping for another 6, not that you would complain."

She chuckled, "Probably not," She stretched again, rolling her neck around before bring her hands down to grab the phone from her pocket. "Well no calls, guess Grace is being more thorough than I thought."

"Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, "Not until I eat something."

"That I can manage."

She looked around the area and took it all in. A nice little lake view front he had. Noticed his bike pulled up against the steps and an abudance of tools scattered around.

"I hope my view is as good as this."

"Tired of the 4 star view from the penthouse?"

"Cut it out Grady. Being a dick is not exactly a turn on."

Narrowing her eyes she ignored him as she shut the lid of the grill and walked over to her. She looked up at him, standing there in front of her. God, he was handsome, and so damned male. It annoyed the crap out of her. He placed two hands on either side of her body and stared at her. His green eyes ran over her, she was finding it incredibly difficult to maintain normal brain activity at this close proximity. Something shifted between them, and the air seemed to simmer and heat.

"Maybe you should go back inside and rest. I can handle this out here."

"I'm sorry" She groaned, "I'm hangry, I'll lash out at anyone. You just happen to be right in my way."

He was silent as she stood in front of her. She realized was standing closer than she had thought. She looked up him and down. Trying to focus on anything but his face. He had changed from his trainer attire. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt with white letter that read NAVY and some jeans, She ignored the urge to look lower. Hoping the blush she felt had not escaped through her cheeks. He took another step towards her, the distance between them becoming scarce. Instead of hopping off the table away from him like he expected her too, she did something quite out of the blue. She sat up, leaned forward, closed her eyes and rested her head and hands on his chest.

He smelled like cooked meat and fresh linen. Under her hands she could feel the thick muscle, the bands of sinew that tightened beneath the soft cotton fabric.

Her heartbeat quickened. Pulling back, Ella opened her eyes she could only stare at his mouth, she wanted him to kiss her! It was insane. She wasn't the girl to date or sleep with her coworkers. She wasn't the type of woman who desperately needed to be touched by a man.

Not until Owen Grady came along.

She tipped her head to look up at Owen's face, saw the hunger in those deep green eyes, and her whole body went hot. One of his hands left her side and slid beneath her hair, tilting her mouth toward his. She felt the roughness of his palm against her scalp, the raw power he commanded. He bent his head.

She exhaled a breath and her eyes closed. She wanted this kiss…wanted it so badly.

His mouth hovered over hers, just a breath away. "Ella," He whispered, "Tell me to stop now or-"

Ella's phone went off with such a loud tone that both were startled away from each other. She hopped off the table quickly and answered it without hesitation.

"Dr. Bennet. Hello? Grace hi!" She looked behind her and saw Owen pacing a few steps away. Shaking his head and mumbling low tones to himself.

"No it's not a bad time, what's the results."

All color drained from her face and her shoulders hung low.

"Shit." She whispered loud enough for Owen to notice, he turned his body in time to see her end the call.

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned, their previous engagement momentarily forgotten.

She lifted up her phone and tried to find the words to tell him what she was already dreading herself.

"That was Grace. The lab results came back. What I feared was true. Someone has been poisoning the Mosasaur."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Universal owns all stuff not created by me. #sosad.

Authors Note: Hello all. It's been some time. Enjoy this chapter. I love this chapter. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 8

Grace sat quietly at her desk while Evelyn and Ella stood in front oh her going over the paperwork. She gave Owen a sympathetic smile as they waited. He just watched as he sat on one of the stools with his legs stretched out and arms crossed. There was a thick sense of tension filling up the room. Since the phone call at his bungalow, Ella had been in complete over drive. She had sat in complete silence as he drove her back to the labs, he barely had time to turn off the engine in her car before she bolted out and up the steps. Here is where he found her, nose deep going over files that Grace had prepared.

"You are sure of this?" Ella whispered, taking her documents and placing the pieces of paper onto the table behind her, "No way you could've made a mistake?"

Grace turned her monitor around showing them another graph, "I ran the test 3 times Ella, the Mosa has Mercury poisoning,"

"That's impossible," Evelyn snapped, "I handle that animal personally and there is no way."

Owen raised a hand to speak, "I thought most marine animals have Mercury in their blood already, especially those eating food from the ocean."

Evelyn "And I make sure the food being given is checked for high levels of toxins. We throw out all red flags, nothing in that ice box should be hazardous".

Grace nodded to them both, "That's true, but this is significantly higher than her last test, see this yellow bar," She pointed to the screen, "This shows the amount of metals and toxins found in the Mosa's body on her last check up. This is the levels we have today." Pressing her space bar, both trainers watched as the red bar slid up higher and higher next to the yellow. Owen whistled, scratching the back of his head as he paced around the room. Grace stood up at her desk.

"As you can tell, it's a pretty significant gain."

"Tell me you have a cause," Ella pleaded. Grace handed her another stack of papers.

"The supplements were clear, it's the sharks. Specifically the ones frozen." Ella snatched the documents and tore through them in a furious rage.

"It makes no sense?" Evelyn whispered.

Grace clasped her hands together, "I know, which is why this is very concerning, Ella-" She paused, "Has there been anything different recently, you have been around the park. Notice anything of concern with the animals.

Ella shrugged, "Aside from that herbivore flu from a couple weeks back that took out some babies, no. There has been nothing that has raised any flags, if anyone had concerns I would have been notified and- Wait!" She shouted, causing Grace to jump. Ella pointed her finger toward Evelyn, "Kane. Nathan Kane. Security. He was at the aquatic center. Why would he suddenly have an interest in our food unless told to. Hamada has got to know something is going on."

Owen eyed her suspiciously, "I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly. You are talking about the head of security here."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him, "I know who he is Grady. It doesn't make any difference. He knows something and I intend to find out."

Ignoring the passionate scientist, he walked over to Grace, "So what do we do?"

Grace walked over to the fridge at the end of room and brought out a box marked hazardous chemicals.

"This antidote will counter the poison already inside the Mosa. She will be a bit irritable for the next few days but her levels should start to deplete sooner rather than later. Your girl should be back to normal in no time."

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief, "Alright. Thank you." She took the box from Grace and cradled it close. "I'm going to head out, it's late and I need to be up early to check on the big girl tomorrow." She patted the box, "Thanks for this Grace. It means a lot."

"I'm just doing my job."

Owen cleared his throat and raised his hand towards the door.

"I'll walk you out Evelyn."

She sent him a gracious smile, "Always the gentleman, goodnight girls." Together, Grace and Ella watched as Owen escorted the young woman out of the lab and into the hallways towards the exit.

"So," Grace got up and walked over to the door, eyes peeking through the window to follow Owen now escorting their friend down the hallway. "It's funny how I call you, and you are at Owens." She turned back around facing Ella, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ella grunted and picked up the documents again to go over but reading nothing. Grace walked slowly towards her friend.

"And then you come bursting through my lab doors, which him a close second later. Anything you want to let me know?"

"Nope"

Ella commented while stacking the papers, finding anything to fidget with her hands.

"So there is something to talk about."

Dropping the documents she turned and leaned her back against the counter. "You told me to go home. I was going home. Owen offered dinner and a nap. I accepted. I took said nap. Woke up. Went outside to find him grilling dinner. Then he tried to kiss me. And here I am."

If her eyes could get any wider they would pop out, Ella thought to herself staring at Grace.

"He tried to kiss you!?" She whispered excitedly.

"He would've gone through with it too if you hadn't called. Which is fine, the you calling I mean. I'm pretty sure the both of us are in no place to being having any kind of relationship. Serious or not."

"So," She inferred, "You wanted him to kiss you."

"Yes." Ella knew there was no point in lying now.

"Interesting," Suddenly the door opened and Owen walked through. Grace turned around suddenly and went back to her desk. She picked up a clipboard and cleared her throat.

"I still have some things here I need to check out, and there really isn't much either of you can do at this point. So. You can go.. Leave. Together. I mean. I don't need anyone in the labs now."

Owen raised a brow and looked at Ella who just held up her hands in defeat.

"You sure you will be alright? We can wait till you are done, it's late and I wouldn't feel right just leaving you here alone."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Thanks Dad. But I will be fine. Harry, our security guard is around and always escorts me out after dark. It's sweet of you to offer though. Besides. Ella is tried and needs a lift home. Right Ella."

"I think you need watch it" Ella gritted through her smiling teeth. Grace made no response and went about her business. When neither of them bothered to move she rolled her eyes and pointed to the door.

"Out! Both of you. I work better alone."

"Goodnight Grace." Ella mumbled as she gathered her belongings.

"That was weird, care to explain what just happened back there?" Owen asked as they walked to the car. He unlocked the passenger door and opened it to let Ella slide inside.

"She's just wondering why you tried to kiss me."

Owen paused before shutting the door, "You didn't seem to opposed to the idea earlier."

"I was also starving and delusional." Buckling herself in she looked back up to Owen standing in her doorway, "Also more than likely half drunk on lack of sleep. I cant be held accountable for my actions"

He stood unfazed, "You are still starving now."

"My mind is not wandering at this exact moment. Owen. I really like you, but right now before I make any kind of decision on how I want to handle things. I need to figure this out."

He nodded, "Fair enough." Closing her door he walked over to his own side and got into the drivers seat. Turning on the car he looked back at Ella for just a moment and found himself worrying. She looked exhausted; this could not have been easy for her.

He found himself reaching over to squeeze her hand, "Hey. We are going to figure this own. Okay?"

She just needed to believe him.

.

..

Ella found herself the next morning with Clare and Hamada going over her report and findings about the Mosa. She watched as both of the officials in front of her glanced at the thin sheet of paper. Catching their glances toward one another upon the information settling in.

"Funny how you guys don't look surprised at all with my findings."

Clare smoothed her hair down and smiled to Ella, "Dr. Bennett, while we are both grateful for your concern and appreciative of your findings-" Without a second glance Ella reached forward and snatched the paper from Hamada's hand, crumbling it.

"Cut the shit. Both of you" She demanded.

The woman's pleasant demeanor faded as quickly as it has appeared. "Believe it or not Dr. Bennet, there are things in this park that are of no concern of yours."

"Clare-" Hamada sent her a warning tone before giving his attention back to the young woman in front of him, "Don't start. Bennett, yes we had suspicions. There have been other animals in the park that have been found with trace amounts of poison. We didn't want to cause concern so we kept it-"

"Kept it what?" Ella snapped, furious at the information being told to her. "God damn it. This is my job! Masrani hired me on for the well being of the animals and you both are keeping secrets."

"I see now you have a point. But our intentions." He glanced to Clare who gave him a pointed look. Ella was no fool to let it slide.

"What? What else are you keeping from me?"

"Ella-" Hamada whispered.

"Katashi!" Clare snapped at her head of security, he ignored her.

"She has a right to know Clare, Ella. All the animals that have been poisoned have come from your groups."

Ella stepped back shaking her head, "Impossible. I do these checks, two three times a week, I would know if there was a sickness spreading because someone would have." Suddenly she stopped speaking and sucked in a breath, "Oh." She straightened her posture. "Unless someone would let it continue on until there was enough evidence against me to turn in. I see."

Hamada stepped forward, "Ella-"

"I have no reason to harm them!" She exclaimed suddenly, "I love those animals more than most humans."

Frustrated he stepped forward, "That's not what-"

"No!" She whispered harshly stepping back to give her space, "How dare you stand there and accuse me of something so careless."

"Our accusations are perfectly just Ms. Bennet. The animals have had flawless reports since their hatchings and it wasn't until under your care that we have raised any sort of brow."

"With all due respect Ms. Dearing. What on earth could I possibly gain from harming these creatures."

Clare clasped her hands together and looked to Hamada, "Mr. Hamada and I know from first hand experience dealing with employees with different agendas. We are just trying to figure out yours."

Ella opened her mouth to speak but found no words. Here these people stood in front of her and all but accused her of being a radical rights activist. She wouldn't stand it. This was unacceptable. Standing her ground she rolled her shoulders back and stood up straight in front of them.

"Until you are charging me with something. I am going to leave the two of you and go back to doing my damn job and figure out what the hell or who is making them sick. I would suggest the two of you do that same."

With that Ella left the two of them standing there, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of anymore of her time. She had a job to do.


End file.
